Up All Night
by XarluLunete
Summary: For Leon's brthday.


A note from xLovasxOreosx- *who wrote the ending that may be changed at some point in time*- Interesting topics, Roxas's cellular phone auto correct translates Beeep, to Potatoes.

Yaaay, something for dear Squallie's birthday today! (How OLD is he?) Um… so, I couldn't get the sex done(because I was running on caffeine… ah, thank you, Mountain Dew…), so I had transferred the job over to Sora (AKA xLovesxOreosx)… but apparently, he didn't write sex, he… wrote something else. So… yeah… gonna try to fix that.

Kingdom Hearts is not mine, all that jazz and I apologize if this has an orthodox amount of errors.

Beeep.

"_Hey Cloud. This is Tifa from um... eighth grade..."_ There was an awkward pause followed by an uncomfortable laugh. _"So um... how have you been...? I've been... well... Oh, god, I hate these messages, they're so..."_ Tifa sighed. _"Look, I was kind of wondering if we could meet sometime to... I don't know, catch up? Or something? I own a bar on Second Street, so maybe... it's kind of hard to miss it. I mean it's like, the only bar on Second Street. Plus, it's a popular place._..

"_Not that I'm bragging! It's just -"_ She laughed a bit. _"Don't you just __**hate**__ long, awkward messages? But, um... come see me sometime, okay?"_

The machine had proceeded to play another message, but Cloud quickly stopped it, focused on the last one. _So, Tifa moved down here..._ he pondered. _Wait... how does she even know my number...?_ His thoughts stopped for a second, but waved it away.

Tifa was an old childhood friend of Cloud's, the simplicity of elementary school and the trials of middle school making them as close to each other as possible without it being weird. But, around the beginning of eighth grade, Cloud had to move across the state, his closeness to Tifa abolished by lack of communication.

So, he was surprised to hear from her after all these years, more so since she happened to move to the same town he was in. But, nevertheless, it seemed like a good idea to catch up with an old friend.

The bar, like Tifa had said, was hard to miss. Second Street was in a nearly abandoned area of town, most of the places for sale or rent (not that they were in good enough condition to be sold or rented) or barely in business with the odd two or three cars.

Second Street Tavern, though was far from run down, with a neatly lit sign near the street, a parking lot that had only a few empty, and a white paint job that somehow stood out.

"She wasn't kidding when she said the place was popular..." Cloud thought in a slight amazement. He parked in one of the few spots and made his way to the entrance.

The inside was as packed as the parking lot hinted as the most of the tables, booths, and places at the main bar filled with people varying from the experienced middle-aged man to the newly-aged twenty-one year-old eyeing their fifth shot with glazed eyes.

"Cloud?"

Upon hearing his name being called, Cloud snapped out of his surveillance and saw Tifa behind the main bar, waving excitedly and smiling at a million watts.

He waded cautiously though the tables and people, but still managed to bump into an employee with a tray of drinks. "Oh, sorry" He apologized to the man, who was regaining his balance. The man just shook his head reverting his gaze from the drinks to C loud, "No, it's okay." There was a chuckle behind Cloud.

"Smooth."

He turned around to face Tifa.

"It was an accident." he stated.

"I know, but it was still kind a funny." Tifa laughed again making Cloud roll his eyes. " So, I'm guessing you got my message?"

"No, I had an equally awkward dream about this place last night. How else would I find out?" Cloud replied sarcastically, sitting down on a bar stool.

"Right, right, dumb question..." Tifa paused, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, do you want a drink?" she asked, snapping out of the pause like an offer for a drink was a big priority.

"Um, sure. Beer, please." Cloud reached to his back pocket for his wallet. Tifa noticed this and quickly stopped him. "Drinks are on me tonight." she explained. "Any brand you prefer?"

"No, they all taste the same to me." There was a brief moment of silence between them. "You made it sound like this is going to be a regular thing."

Tifa set the glass in front of Cloud and put her hand to her chest, feigning hurt. "So you're just gonna see me tonight and never talk to me or come here again? That's **awful**, Cloud, just plain **mean**. I think I might cry." She sniffled for effect.

"That's not what I meant and what's really awful is your acting."

"Now **that** really hurt. You know what? Your're paying now." She crossed her arms-leveled Cloud with a half-heart glare.

Cloud only shrugged, not trying to be cold, but knowing the Tifa was still kidding. Probably. He sipped at his drink. "Okay."

Two hours and a few more glasses of beer later, the two had quickly gotten reacquainted and were going between remembering other friends and recalling certain memories. But, for the past few minutes, Cloud's attention had slipped from the conversation multiple times, his hazy blue eyes wandering around the dimly-lit and considerably thinned-out room.

His eyes settled on two people on the opposite side of the room. A woman with her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail tied off with a ribbon save for two pieces of hair that curled down either side of her face was facing him. She seemed to be talking to a man that had more of a darker brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail that was leaning against the wall, facing away from Cloud.

He took in the man's appearance, unconsciously noting broad shoulders and a lean torso covered by a white short-sleeve shirt and firm butt accentuated by the tight leather pants he wore. For only a split-second, he looked up the man's body to see that he was staring back with a piercing metallic blue gaze.

In a sheepish sign of recognizing that he was caught, Cloud turned his gaze between him and something far off.

He ducked his head. "Sorry, I'm just kind of -"

"Having a hard time paying attention?" Tifa cut him off. "I understand."

Cloud blinked. "Understand what?" She didn't answer him. She wasn't even looking at him anymore. Was she upset?

He opened his mouth to speak, but Tifa cut him off again.

"Leon, come here."

Cloud turned his head, following Tifa's gaze to the man he was looking at before, who was walking towards them.

"Yeah?" he asked when he was over at the bar.

Tifa took the chance to introduce the two to each other.

"Cloud, this is Leon." Cloud nodded towards him in acknowledgment.

"I believe we met." Leon said in an off-tone voice, his gaze not leaving Cloud.

Tifa ignored the suddenly-tense atmosphere.

"Cloud here has had a **bit **too much to drink. I need you to drive him home." She explained.

"Why can't he call a cab?"

"I don't trust cabs. You know that."

"Then why don't you drive him?"

"I'm closing tonight. Honestly Leon, I don't see why your're trying to get out of this. This is your chance to get out early." Tifa crossed her arms in defiance.

Leon sighed. "Then how do I get home?"

"Just let him sleep over at your place."

The argument vaguely reminded Cloud of the two divorced parent fighting over who got the child.

"I'm fine with calling a cab..." he voiced meekly.

"A cab isn't an option, Cloud." Tifa stated

"Cloud's old enough to make decisions on his own, Tifa." the brunette man retorted for both his sake and Cloud's. "I know, but please Leon? It won't kill you."

"Apparently, you think a cab can..." he muttered.

"Cab drivers are very sketchy."

"Fine. I'll take him. But, for the record, you are paranoid." Leon relented, turning away. Tifa seemed too happy. "Thanks! And be nice!"

"Let's go, Cloud." he said, ignoring Tifa's "be nice" statement. Cloud nodded, and said "good bye" to Tifa and followed Leon out the door.

"Which one is your's?" Leon asked once they were outside. With his muddled mind, Cloud had to think a bit harder, the simply question becoming more difficult.

"It's ... a black Altima." he replied after some mild thought. The brunette held his hand out to him

"Keys."

"Oh... right." Cloud fished his keys from his pocket, found the one to his car, and gave to him.

"Now where is your car?"

"Um..."

_We're gonna be here all night..., _Leon thought bitterly.

The drive to Leon's home was a silent, yet awkward one. Usually, he could handle silences, but considering the fact that his passenger, then later on **guest** in his home, was a seemingly brain-dead drunk that didn't do so much as utter a single phrase worried him, if only a little. So at red lights, Leon took brief glances at the blonde, sometimes nudging his shoulder to see if he held, fell against the window, **something** to reassure him of whether he was alive or not.

Finally, when he pulled into his driveway, he found that, Cloud, much to relief, was still alive.

"We're here."

"...Okay"

It wasn't much of a reply, but still. Leon unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, then noticed that Cloud hadn't moved so much as a single inch.

"You sleeping in here then?" he asked, getting irritated.

Wordlessly, Cloud unbuckled his seat belt as well and exited the car.

"Tifa, you're making me babysit a damn zombie, I hope you're happy..." the brunette grumbled, watching Cloud stumble up to the porch.

He shut the car door behind him, locked it, and made his way up to the porch, damning the fact that he didn't turn the porch light on as he put the key everywhere except the lock.

Once he managed to unlock the door, Leon indifferently threw the door open leaving Cloud to close (or not) it as he flicked the lights on.

"Alright, the bathroom is down this way," he gestured to the one end of the hallway connected to the living room. "my room is the other way," he gestured to the other end of the hallway. "and you can sleep on the couch-"

When he gestured towards the couch, a firm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, causing him to bump into Cloud's chest.

"Cloud, let go. I'm going to bed." Leon demanded, but Cloud's grip didn't loosen, not even when Leon glared down into the blue eyes that were hazy from more then just alcohol.

"I think… there is something better we can do." The blonde whispered, getting closer to him than normally allowed. Leon was about to retort, to ask him why he said such a cheesy-sounding thing, when Cloud kissed him.

It was chaste, his lips against his own for no more than a second or two, but the kiss stopped every thought in his head and every word he wanted to say.

Taking the lack of yelling, cursing, or anything of a bad reaction as an opportunity, Cloud kissed him again, this time with more want.

Leon found himself becoming more willing with every kiss, his eyes slipping shut, one hand entangling itself in blonde spikes, the other pressing against the small of Cloud's back and his lips parting with a sigh when Cloud bit his lower lip lightly.

The blonde slipped his tongue against the other's with uncertainly and awkwardness in the act.

They parted for a breath, both panting heavily.

Rather than going back to kissing, Cloud turned his attention to the brunette's neck biting + sucking harshly, making him gasp and moan at the abuse.

A hand slowly slid up Leon's chest making the fabric of his shirt rise with it. Cloud stopped his ministrations to fully strip Leon of his shirt, then shifted them both so, that Leon was seated on the couch and he was straddling Leon's lap.

Taking full liberty of his momentary freedom, Cloud quickly stripped himself of his shirt, clothing becoming obstacles between them and release they craved.

Belt buckles were quickly undone, but when Cloud reached down, past the boundaries the brunette's waistband, Leon gasped.

What's wrong?" Cloud asked, not removing his hand.

Reality had to come to the brunette, allowing was with, and more importantly, **what** said person's hand was **touching**.

He hesitated. "Nothing."

Cloud frowned. "You haven't..."

"I have had sex, just… not with a man."

Leon's face flushed. "Not **scared**. Just..."

"Uncertain?"

"For lack of a better word, yes."

"Well, you're old enough to make your own decisions, right?"

Leon grimaced, then let out a strangled cry when Cloud squeezed his length.

"It's entirely your call." There wasn't much thought about it especially when the blonde, was stroking, squeezing, and plain right out **teasing** him.

So he just crushed his lips against Cloud's in a hungry and demanding kiss, then growled,"I suggest you stop using my words against me and quit wasting time."

"We've got all night + honestly, I can go on just as long." Cloud smirked as he forced another yell from the brunette.

"I don't particularly care for 'all night'."

"Just pointing out the possibilities."

Cloud went you for another strong and forceful kiss, as Leon completely remained under his control, a fly caught in a sexy spider wed of blonde hair. Then Leon shifted Cloud off of him only to return for more, when they remove themselves from the possession for the filthy couch they formerly relied on. They dragged themselves across the hall towards Leon's bedroom, crab walking to support each a long this way, the whole time, neither one coming up to take a breathe.

There was a hard slam, and then a muffled fall, where the couple had found themselves on the bed, igniting the passion that drove them to continue getting more and more serious throughout the night.

The next day Cloud awoke to the steaming noise of a coffee maker. He had come out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen a long the way noticing a very tired Leon on the same couch that started the night, sipping slowly at the very coffee Cloud had smelt in the bedroom.

He had made his way into the nook in the corner, assuming it was Leon's kitchen, or at least where he kept his coffee and grabbed his head, feeling the immediate effects of his drinking excursion last name. After a short while longer he went and poured himself a cup, looked back at Leon in a distance, the very same way he did at the bar. (from the waist down), and muttered,

"Thanks Tifa, for some night."


End file.
